High Gloss bottles provide a method to discriminate on shelf appearance amongst competitive packages. This may also send a message to the consumer that the hair care product provides a shiny hair benefit. The ultimate objective is to increase product sales by improving the attractiveness of the package at the time and moment that the consumer selects a product at the store shelf.
Package decoration and ways to increase the appeal of the bottles are important to the consumer. One typical way to increase attractiveness is the use of glossy bottles. A commonly used way to achieve that is by using polyethylene terephthalate (PET) polymer as the main packaging material. However, PET comes at about a 30% incremental cost. Therefore, there is a need for developing a technology to deliver HDPE high density polyethylene packages that deliver the same design intent of the high gloss PET packages. A common problem encountered in high speed packaging filling lines, where glossy bottles are involved is the reduced process reliability because of the high surface bottle friction (expressed as Coefficient of Friction—COF) observed in the case of glossy bottles. This is particularly relevant in the case where the bottles comprise of polyolefins that are produced using metallocene catalysts, a material that improves gloss. It is well known in the industry that for achieving high gloss the following parameters are important: (a) the selection of the appropriate metallocene resin and (b) the introduction of the pearls and colorants into the inner layer so as to not negatively impact the gloss.
Consequently, a need exists for a HDPE bottle with a high gloss finish that can be produced at high production rate, and that can be effectively filled, labeled, capped and handled at a high level of reliability.